Misa's Diary
by AkaneSukishima
Summary: When the only people you have left hate you, or mistreat you, there seems to be no option but suicide. Misa writes in her diary about her pain and suffering. Please review nicely, no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just felt like writing this. Deal with it. UIf you don't like this kind of thing, then why'd you click on this? Just get outa here if you don't wanna read it, genius. And, if you do like this sort of thing, then I'm glad you came here. But, what are you doing up here? The fic is down there! Enjoy! And I don't own Death Note.

Entry 1:

Dear diary,

I'm sure I've filled you in on my Light-kun so many times. But what really hurts me is he won't show me any love. I'm in a lot of pain, and I don't know why he can't just simply tell me truthfully that he really does love me. I've done nothing wrong! So why does he treat me like this? I'm sorry if the pages are a little splotchy and a little runny... I just can't stop the t3ears from falling. He yells at me constantly, "Misa, get over here!" It hurts, but I comply nonetheless. I can't help it, I just love him to pieces. All I've ever wanted is for him to love me in return, is that too much to ask? Please... I need someone who will listen, and you, diary, are the only person willing to listen to me. And if Light weren't bad enough, the rest of the task force is completely against me, except for Matsuda. I have to admit, he's nice, but he can be annoying. But I mean Aizawa and L and Ide and them. They're all so rude to me. The only one who's decent to me besides Matsu is Mochi! I've tried so hard... and all they can do is hate me in return. I have to always be such a happy-happy person. I can't keep this up any longer, I need to do something... but how?!

Signed, Misa Amane.

A/N: That's her first entry. I don't really like Misa very much, but just imagine how much pain all this causes her. I'll write more with anger and sadness in it, and frustration. You're going to see a whole new Misa. Inteligent Misa. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. This is not humour, aside from my regular.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Awwwwww, I love all of you! Even if you didn't review, I still love you. Thank you for enjoying my first chapter so much. I know, I know, alot of you are probably wondering why I decided to write an angst/drama instead of my usual humour or parody or adventure stories. Well, to tell you the truth, I need a story to write when I'm in the mood for angst. I'll even write it when I'm feeling hyper, it's a good chance to look into my own soul ... hold on before I get all philosophical. Screw the philosophicality! Is that even a word? Well now it is. Enjoy chapter two of Misa's diary.

Disclaimer: ... I'm not Taco Hell, so don't sue me. I don't own Death note, and you already know that.

Entry 2:

Dear diary,

There's just way too much going on for me to explain it all. Yesterday night, I invited Light to come to bed with me. It was just a plain invitation. He turned it down and acted like I was some cloun from the freakshow! What a jerk! When I went to bed, I hid under my covers. I couldn't take it. I cried. I cried so much...

But now I've come up with my solution. Crying is not it. I need to fight back. I'm not going to be pushed around so much. If this page has a few corners torn off, then please forgive me. Wait, no! I don't need to ask for forgiveness from anybody! I'm empty. There's nothing left for me to do, because I can't cry anymore. There's life I want to see, joy I want to feel... but neither of these can be achieved if I stay, or if I just lay down and take the stompings. Heaven, lend me the strength to show no mercy, and to stand up straight and love myself. Me and Mochi had a good talk this morning, and I tried to bring up how much I really like everyone to see his reaction. He just "pfft"'d me. I'm wondering about the faithful feelings he once non-verbally claimed to have. I thought he was a friend. But now...

They all just consider me a game, to be played or not to be played, to be won or lost, to own or just to toss out the window of a speeding car.

Fighting back is my only option. I can't cry any longer. There's no tears left to cry. I hate... I... I hate Light.

Signed, Misa Amane.

A/N: Well, this was written in under five minutes. But I needed to calm down. A trip to the newly opened mall, blasting Weird Al Yankovic and nothing but his parodies and polkas all the way there and back... Yeah. I needed to calm down. But thanks for reading my second chapter! Love you all very much. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another installment of Misa's Diary! Enjoy!

Entry 3:

Dear diary,

I'm leaving today. I, Misa Amane am not going to be bothered by these people any longer. I amleaving. I have just packed a small bag pack, one of my larger purses in other words. I am a bit happier now, but I still feel almost nothing. I don't feel an attachment to here any longer. I don't feel the need to stay. So, in a few minutes, I leave with my purse of belongings... I'm only bringing what's necissary. All of my money (which is alot by the way), a little bit of food, some clothing, and a hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste and all that other stuff I'll need. My makeup? I'm leaving that here. Maybe they'll find a good use for it. I have it all planned out. I'm leaving the Kantou region all together. I'm leaving Japan. This world will no longer know of a Misa Amane. My identity will sink down so low that it'll be scraping below the surface of nothing. I am proud of myself. I'm building a new life... in New York City.

I must be going now, I will write in you soon.

From, the now happy Misa Amane!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short update. This is what I just came up with. I'll write something longer soon, I promise. But in the meantime, review! Maybe give me an idea or two. ReviewZ!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was reminded of this story today, and I have a much better plot for it today. Do enjoy, I am going to put a plot into effect soon.

Entry 4:

I am sitting in the Tokyo airport right now. I am dressed down in just some black yoga pants and a comfortable baggy T-shirt. My shoes are sneakers I picked up from some small store near here; $15 and are rather comfortable. I can't find a route to New York, and I have been thinking. Maybe Los Angeles would be a nicer place. I know light was planning to go some time. I know they will try to track me down. Maybe if I try to blend into the city? That shouldn't be too hard, right?

Misa Amane.

She sat with her bag underneath her feet on an uncomfortable airport chair at 1:30 AM, waiting for her flight to Los Angeles. A quiet hum of other people waiting for their flights surrounded her. It was quieter because of the late hours and the lights were dim to allow 8 hour flight changing passengers sleep if they didn't go to the airport hotel. No one would have recognized the attractive young woman sitting in the chair. Shining blonde hair down from it's usual pigtails and her face unmarked by pencil or gloss, she only stood out for her small amount of luggage and her contrasting good looks to the worn-out and drowsy crowd in the terminal. She watched the board with relentless concentration, focusing on the characters; erasing all other thoughts or emotions. Finally, at 2:17 her flight was announced to be leaving in five minutes. She stood up, and soon was aboard the plane and sitting in regular seats. Buying first class tickets would have only attracted attention to her, and would have wrecked her low profile motives. As the plane took off, she felt everything leaving her in peace; Light Yagami, the task force, modeling, Japan and the glitter and sex appeal once accompanying her disappearing title of "Misa-Misa".

The plane plunged into the sky, tearing her free. She took an involuntary gasp of exhilaration.

Los Angeles... what do you hold for me?

A/N: It's been forever, but I think I have my muse back, for the first time in a long time. Do enjoy, and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woo! I feel like the plot is starting to make it's home in this story now. My muse is returning! Thank you Muse-chan!

Entry 5:

I am now in Los Angeles.

In a coffee shop.

Tim Hortons, to be exact. This is a neat city. There are so many different people here! A lot of people are speaking Spanish; at least I think that's what it is, I'm not entirely sure. Most people looked really tired coming off of the final plane, but I am full of energy! I checked myself; I don't look tired at all. It is around dinner time right now, and I'm getting a chicken wrap and a berry smoothie.

On a serious note, I have no idea where I am going to sleep tonight. I should've thought about that sooner.

Maybe I can find a hotel.

A really nice hotel. I do have $20,000 on me. We will see what I can find. I'm not too worried, but I do have to watch out. I have heard about the gangs and stuff here, and I am a little worried.

Who knows? Maybe I'm just a worry wart.

Signed, Misa Amane!

Back to on the plane...

"You been to LA before?"

Misa jumped at the gruff voice next to her. She had been quietly watching the airplane's movie playing soundlessly a few feet away.

"Um... no, this is my first time," she said, embarrassed at her surprised reaction. The man sitting to her right in the windowseat didn't laugh, though, nor did he seem offended at her antics. She relaxed.

"Vacation?" he asked politely. She observed him for a moment: black hair, dark gaze, scuffed clothing. A shade of stubble stretched across the angular planes of his face and onto his neck, and his hands were big and rough, sitting fingers laced in his lap.

"I'm... I'm moving there, actually," she stated hesitantly. "Looking for a new life, sort of."

He nodded, seeming to understand.

"Well, when you get off the plane, walking is faster than the shuttles and taxis; there are hotels pretty close to the port."

"Thank you," came the appreciative response. "I will keep that in mind."

A/N: She made it into the city! Please review, and give me ideas. I have some, but I want to know what you all think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've been focusing on my humour for a while, but here is an update. I told you i wouldn't abandon it. I will be making more regular updates, but if you look at how many things I've been writing lately and the collab I've started, it's going to be tough. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter, but it starts my plot further. Chapters will get longer sooner, and there will be more story content. Enjoy!

Dear Diary:

This was the worst night for sleep that I have ever had. Seriously, I woke up looking like something hell scraped off it's boot at the door. Of course, I took a nice warm shower and cleaned up before going anywhere. I think I will stay in this hotel for a few more nights, so I can look around for a house to stay in. I can't get a nice big fancy house because then I'll get suspicious people talking to me, and that is the last thing I need. I suppose I should look for a small-time job too. Maybe a simple apartment building somewhere nice. I'll look around a bit today, but I still have to get used to the culture here. It looks like a lot of fun. That is what I need; fun. Lots of it.

I am pretty scared, and I really don't want to leave my room. I should though, because how else will I get anything done?

Wow... I sounded really smart in this entry. I'm not stupid, of course, but I hope I can learn to be my best here, and to stand on my own!

Signed, Misa Amane!

A/N: Please review.


End file.
